


I'm afraid to leave the house

by ChaoticIdol



Category: South Park
Genre: Based off the song Brave as a Noun, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Low-Key Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protect Tweek Tweak, Scratching, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Just a small fic based off the song 'Brave as a Noun' by AJJ. Feel like Tweek kind of fits it.Tweek starts scratching and hurting himself due to the stress his parents cause. Craig is there to help.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 123





	I'm afraid to leave the house

“I could go off the deep end” - AJJ, Brave as a Noun 

Sometimes, Tweek could feel the pressure of his parents down his back even when he was so far away from them. The only time it wasn’t a screaming siren in his head was when he could hang out with Craig, but that was still rare. It was scary how often the siren and the pressure would force their way into his head when he was alone, as if he was nothing more than a soundbox for testing terrible feelings. 

His scratching started not long after his parents had cracked down on his outside time, citing that ‘his chores had been put off for his silly down time’. He knew that he had finished his chores that week, he had! What had been left off the list that had gotten him in trouble? He’d ended up having to work until his hands had blistered in order to get his little free time he had back, and god, it had hurt later. 

Craig had frowned when he first saw him scratching at his head, then his neck. It had just made Tweek scratch harder at the idea that he had upset his boyfriend. Said boyfriend had taken to holding his hand when the scratching got worse, and then to side holding him while they walked to keep his arms pinned down when he yanked his hands back to rake his nails down his skin. 

Three months in, the pressure and the sirens had started to howl even when he was with Craig. He knew that his parents had installed a new parenting app onto his phone when he had handed it over for the night. It tracked and reported his location, as well as how long he spent at any certain place. They could even lock his phone down from theirs, leaving him to race home to figure out what they needed so he could actually text his friends again. He wanted to scream or cry, whichever would make his parents and the pressure go away. As it turns out, it was both. 

Craig had startled back towards his pillow when the blonde had let out a wail at his cell’s screen. Tweek had jolted upwards and almost hit his head on the low-hanging lights that he and Craig had hung up last year when it was too dark to see but too late to turn on the ceiling light. A mix between a sob and a proper scream escaped from his lips before he could stop it, his fist coming up to choke the rest off. The feeling of his teeth sinking into tender flesh almost relieved his panic, but the all-encompassing fear that was felt when he re-read his text had him shaking harder. 

“Tweek, dude, what’s wrong?” Craig asked, his eyes following Tweek’s movements. He reached up to removed his boyfriend’s hand out of his mouth, worried about the amount of pressure he was applying to his own skin. 

Instead of a verbal answer, the phone was shoved towards him. With a glance back up to Tweek, Craig took the cell and read over the text. He could feel his blood starting to boil the more he read, and it wasn’t long before he was typing back. He made sure to sign his name before sending it back out to Tweek’s shitstains of parents, and he tossed the phone to the bottom of the bed. With a sigh, Craig rubbed his eyes before he heard a sadly famaliar noise. He shot his head up in time to watch Tweek pull at his hair, twisting and pulling it in different directions as he scrapped at his face. It was scary to watch, like a snake trying to eat itself. 

With a quick movement, he pinned Tweek down onto the bed and flopped down. He waited until the other boy had stopped struggling before rolling and taking him into a tight hug, fingers laced into his hair with gentle movements. It wasn’t long before Tweek’s crying picked up again, wails and almost whispered screams reverbating against the walls. It was probably good that Craig’s parents were out of town. 

It took about thirty minutes for his crying to settle down, but when it did Tweek took a moment to wipe the tears from his face and collect himself. Craig simply placed his chin on top of Tweek’s head and closed his eyes. This was nice, this was okay, this was peaceful….Until the phone started to chime. 

With a twitch, the blonde tried to lean up to grab his phone but was stopped by the raven. He huffed and tried again, yet again to be stopped. 

“Dude, I need to respond back. I’ll get in trouble!” He murmured into Craig’s shirt, almost wishing he could simply disappear. 

“If they want to talk, they can come here and do it. You are staying here tonight.” Craig’s tone spoke of no argument, and Tweek didn’t have the energy to make one. 

With a pout, Tweek’s head flopped back down onto his boyfriend’s chest. He grumbled a little, more for show than anything else before closing his eyes as well. The siren was still there, but much more mellowed. It was a moment before he thought to ask, “Hey, what did you even tell them?” 

“Oh,” Craig started, “Just to fuck off and suck my dick. Not much.” 

Tweek snorted and hit the raven’s shoulder gently. The smile on his face was genuine and he couldn’t help but feel happy that Craig had stood between him and his parents. 

“Dick.” He laughed out. 

“Pussy.” He heard back. 

If he had fallen asleep to the sound of Craig’s breathing and the multiple chimes of his phone, he wouldn’t deny if asked.


End file.
